The invention relates to a washing apparatus for rinsing the innards of poultry carcasses which have been suspended by hooks from a conveyor belt. In the rinsing of poultry carcasses, a proper operation is frequently prevented by the fact that both the water injected by the spray nozzles and the parts of the body to be rinsed away cannot leave the interior of the poultry specimen being treated one to closure of the neck aperture. The water thereby trapped inside the carcass and the organ parts detached by rinsing which are also left behind adversely affect the quality of the product, which may even lead to rejection of the product.